Fiolee: Icy Night
by TheVivianaXD
Summary: The ICE QUEEN throws a ball? Fionna goes with Marshall to the dance? Ice Queen kidnaps someone? As LSP would say: DRAMMA BUMMM! Read! Also, please stay tuned for some of my other fiolee fan fiction coming soon


Fiolee: An Icy Night

(POV of Fionna)

It was autumn, and the leaves of the tree house were starting to wilt. I looked out the window, while Cake was making her 'special' bacon pancakes. The Ice Queen was having a ball. She actually invited everyone in Aaa! The real problem was that everyone had to bring a date. I was sure in her gut that it was a trap, so she HAD to go, but I had no date. Maybe I could take Gumball no… I couldn't risk Gumball getting hurt again. The Ice Queen keeps hitting on him, and I couldn't stop Ice Queen's evil plans and save him… could I? No, I needed someone stronger.

"Sweetie you've been awfully quiet," said Cake.

"It's just the Ice Ball," I sighed.

"Maybe you could take Marshall Lee"

I was shocked by what she said. I never actually thought Cake would ENCOURAGE me to ask out Marshall. Then again, Marshall seemed like the only choice. Maybe, just maybe, I could take him.

"But Cake, aren't you afraid of him?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm not coming"

My eyes widened. I looked at her like she just said _Hey Fionna! I was thinking about joining forces with the Ice Queen._

" WHY?!"

Cake sighed, "Sugar Plum, you're growing up! I believe in you"

I sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was growing up, but did that mean she was going to leave me forever?

I simply said, " Okay then"

Cake smiled, "Now go asked Marshall!"

Chapter 2: POV Marshall Lee

I flipped through my journal. Now that I thought about it, I did have one friend and that was Fionna. Then again, maybe Fionna wasn't my friend. I had mixed feelings about her. I had no IDEA what I thought about her. Maybe she was a bro? Well of course she was! But, not only my bro. Did I l-l-like her? It was possible, but if I told her that she would just laugh in my face. You know, tell me we were just friends.

I closed my journal. I stood up, and pushed my chair in. Slowly, I floated downstairs and into my kitchen. I opened my fridge, and grabbed a juicy red apple. I opened my mouth, and let my fangs dig into the skin on the apple, sucking the color out of it until it was a dull color of grey.

KNOCK, KNOCK. I sighed, and tossed the apple into the trash can. I then headed for the door and opened it. There stood Fionna the Human.

"H-Hey Marshall," She smiled.

Her cheeks were a light color of pink, and she was wearing a light blue sweater. She kept her hair in her hat, but her bangs flowed out elegantly. Wait… what am I thinking! Just friends Marshall, just friends.

"Hey, what's up?" I said cheerfully.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure"

Fionna walked in, and look around. I shut the door behind her, and she then turned around to smile at me. I could tell she was shaking, but I decided to keep that to myself. Her blue eyes sparkled as they met mine. I snapped out of it.

"So what brings you here?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

Fionna's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and she looked down at her feet.

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ice ball with me."

I stopped myself from blushing. Why would a girl like Fionna want to go to a ball with an undead zombie like me? I thought about it. Maybe this was my chance to ask her o- … no. We'll just go as pals.

" Sure," I said

"Awesome!" she smiled, "We're totally going to kick Ice Queen's butt!"

My smile faded away. She just wanted me to go so that we could beat up the Ice Queen.

"Y-Yeah," I replied.

"So bye then"

"Okay, pick you up tomorrow."

Fionna smiled that irresistible smile and she walked away. That girl… she was amazing.

Chapter 3: POV Fionna

I had let Cake fit me in a short yellow dress with a black bow around it's waist. She had taken my hat off and stuck a black bow onto the side of my long hair (which she had cut to make it to my waist). I quickly stopped her from placing high heels on my feet, and she settled for black flats. I looked into the mirror.

"Is that me?" I said.

Cake just smiled. I took that as a yes. She gave me a small black leather book back, in which I stuffed with my sword, and some other weapons. I then though about what had happened yesterday. Marshall seemed sad when I had said we were going to defeat the Ice Queen. Why? Did he think that were going on a date? No … this is Marshall Lee we're talking about. The king of vampires! The master of the undead! Then again, I did like Marshall. He was somewhat different from all the other boys I've met. He's tough and brave. Sometimes when I thought about him my face felt hot, and my heart started to jump. Was this the power of l-l-liking someone a lot?

Then, I heard a knock on the door. Marshall was there. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest above it. He had long black pants and sneakers. Lucky, he got to wear sneakers, and I didn't? The flats were uncomfortable, and they felt as if they were squeezing the only the front parts of my feet.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I said.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He looked tidied up, and … hot … I guess that's what people call it. He held my arms and we flew towards the Ice kingdom. I didn't say anything on the way. The wind blew into my hair, and it felt relaxing. Plus, I was with Marshall Lee.

We then made it to the Ice Queen's castle. He settled me gently onto the snow and stood up on his feet. He looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I said.

"It's nothing," he kept laughing, "It's just you're wearing a dress!"

He looked at me with sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Plus this is the first time I've seen you without your hat," he smiled, and tucked the right side of my hair behind my ear, "It looks good on you"

I couldn't help but blush. I never knew Marshall Lee could be sweet. We walked into the doors, and I was surprised to see how many people showed up. The music was fast and loud.

"Let's find her," I said into Marshall's ear.

Chapter 4 POV Marshall

I was kind of disappointed to hear that me and Fionna weren't going to dance first, but this was a fast song, and I wanted to dance with Fionna in a slow song. Fionna and I made our way through the crowd of dancing people. We then saw a long stairway leading towards the top of the tower.

"She's here I can feel it," Fionna said.

We kept going until we reached a door. Fionna put her hand on the knob, and started turning it.

"It won't open!" she yelled in disappointment.

I tried to open the door, but if wouldn't budge. Then I walked back and rammed myself into the door. The door burst open. Inside the door was a room with a blue bed (probably made of ice) and another door. Fionna checked the other door while I looked out the window. No one.

"What? I thought she was here…," Fionna said.

"Maybe we should keep looking"

"No…"

We kept looking. I took a peek into the other door and it was simply a bathroom. There was no sign of Ice Queen anywhere.

"I don't get it!" Fionna screamed, "I sense her in my gut!"

"Wait a second…," I said.

I looked out the window. Sure enough, Fionna was right. Ice Queen was there, but there was something in her hand.

"FIONNA I THINK YOU WANNA SEE THIS!" I yelled.

Fionna looked out the window, and there was Cake. In Ice Queen's evil clutches. What I didn't know what why Cake? Why not Gumball as always? Well, it's possible that she had an evil scheme, but Ice Queen's not really the smartest villain you'll ever meet.

"CAKE!" Fionna screamed, "So that's why she's been acting weird, IT'S NOT THE REAL CAKE!"

Ice Queen grinned horribly, " I'll give you back Cake only if you give me Gum-"

She looked at me.

"Where's Gumball! I was sure if I said bring a date you'd bring Gumball not this undead zombie," she said.

"You're no prize either Ice Witch," I replied.

"ICE QUEEN LET CAKE GO OR ELSE," said Fionna.

"Or else what?"

Fionna sighed, "You can take me instead"

"SWEETIE NO!" Cake screamed in horror.

The Ice Queen stopped. She thought about it. Quickly, before she made up her mind I flew out the window, hoping I could maybe knock her out. I suddenly remembered that my base was at home. UGH! Maybe I could pu-. Suddenly, I felt stiff I couldn't breathe and I wouldn't move.

Chapter 5: POV Fionna

I couldn't believe it! She froze Marshall Lee, and he was falling! I had two choices. Cake or Marshall, and I had to choose quick. I took out my sword, and jumped off the building. I smashed the ice, but I dropped my sword. I clung myself to Marshall.

I saw him revive, and he opened his eyes. His eyes wide. I thought it was kind of cute how he was confused. Quickly, he flew us back up. Maybe I had another weapon in my purse, but Cake limited my weapons. UGH! Stupid fake Cake! When we got back he settled me down and I ran for the Ice Queen. I pulled the bottom of Cake, but the top part of her was still in Ice Queen's hands. Her body stretched down at I fell. Luckily, Marshall Lee understood what he was supposed to do. He swung me back towards the top of the tower. Cake's body wrapped around Ice Queen's body about five times, and then as we were brought back toward Ice Queen's face I kicked her.

"Nice plan," said Marshall.

I blushed, "Thanks"

Cake shrunk back to her normal size, and said, " Oh dear! I'm sorry about causing you two trouble on your date."

"DATE? No! No Date. Well, maybe. Um…," we said together.

I just laughed.

"I'll be on my way," said Cake, and she winked at me the same way she had when she had left me and Gumball alone on our first date.

"Fionna…," Marshall said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?"

MY face felt hot, and I said nothing for a moment. I looked away.

Chapter 6: POV Marshall Lee

"Yes," she agreed.

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life. I took Fionna's hand, and took her downstairs. As we made to the ball, everyone had disappeared, but the music still played.

"I guess it was all an illusion," I laughed, "I guess we should've known better, I mean who would go to Ice Queen's ball?"

Fionna laughed with me. Slowly, a perfect song played. Just the right beat. Slow. I took her hand. We danced. I remember exactly how the dang went. Right. Left. Spin. Right. Left. Right. Left. Spin. Dip. I wasn't the best dancer, but Fionna was light. She made it so easy. And that was the iciest night ever.


End file.
